Stay With Me Tonight
by Rezicca
Summary: It is the night Sirius dies. Remus is back at Grimmauld place and mourning. Tonks comes to comfort him and the truth eventually comes out.


**AN: I really do like writing, don't I? Anyways, this just came to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

Remus Lupin was sitting at the large table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, openly crying now that all was done.

Harry and his friends had gone back to Hogwarts after reporters arrived at the Department of Mysteries, and there was no mistaking the pain in Harry's eyes each time he was asked to retell what happened. Remus knew that Harry was never going to be the same after this; he had lost his godfather, the last person he had that was actually family.

The pain Remus felt rivaled Harry's, however. Sirius had been Remus's best friend and, for a brief time, lover. Of course, no one outside of the Maurauders had known that. Why would he tell anyone that?

The werewolf lowered his head as his body shook with silent sobs, for the first time since James's and Lily's deaths, he was mourning. He hadn't taken the time to mourn properly, and everything, all his pain, everything, was coming out now.

As he let out a choked sob, he noticed that someone was walking towards him, trying to be quiet and not draw any attention. He looked up and saw Tonks, her normally bubblegum-pink hair a dull color.

"Oh Remus," she whispered as she walked to him and embraced him, holding him in her arms as he cried. Normally, the werewolf was not one to show much emotion, especially of this sort, but right now, at this very moment, he just didn't care.

"I don't know what to do, Dora," he said softly, the words coming out of his mouth before he was aware of them. She didn't answer, but continued to hold him as more of his tears fell.

"Lily, James, and now Sirius…they're all gone. All of them. No one is left. It's just me…and I have to care for Harry."

"Remus," Tonks sighed as she tightened her embrace on him.

They both sat there in silence, Remus still crying and holding onto Tonks as if he were terrified that if he let go, she would disappear along with Sirius, and along with everyone in his life that left.

"Sirius died fighting," she whispered at last. "It's how he wanted to go. He died protecting Harry, protecting everything. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Remus nodded, knowing Dora was right.

She reached into her pocket for her wand and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey. Letting go of him for a second, she poured a large glass of the alcohol and handed it to him, which he accepted and quickly emptied.

"What do I do now, Dora?" He asked after his third glass of firewhiskey, which Tonks quickly vanished. "What should I do?"

"You live," she said at last, her heart breaking at the sight of Remus so broken and consumed by sorrow. "You live like he wanted you to. You take care of Harry the way he took care of Harry. And you do everything you can to make sure that Voldemort falls and no one else has to be put through the pain we're all feeling now." He nodded and buried his face deeper in her shoulder, determined not to let her see how much he really had fallen apart. It was at that point she noticed how drunk he really was, and her worry doubled.

"Hey Remus? Maybe you should sleep. Perhaps it will help," she suggested lightly, somewhat worried at how he would take this. But, surprisingly, he nodded and allowed her to help him to his feet and they slowly walked up the stairs, Remus leaning heavily on Tonks due to intoxication.

"Dora?" he whispered when they had reached the door of the room in which he was staying. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with many emotions.

"Yes Remus?"

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks," he said at last, his eyes staring deep into hers. "He…Sirius knew. He knew from the start. He wanted me to tell you…and I never did. I love you. From the moment I set eyes on you." He turned and opened the door, not looking to see her reaction, the alcohol still affecting him heavily. "And now you know."

He walked into the room, but was stopped by Tonks's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she kissed him, trying to show every ounce of her love in that one kiss. They parted, and he stared at her, surprised, shocked, but a little happy.

"I love you too," she whispered, "And Sirius knew that as well. Before I did." She stared at him and he stared back, relieved that the truth was out at last.

"I wish he could have been here to see this," Remus sighed, looking down again. Tonks embraced him again, just being a warm support to him. "Can you do me a favor, Dora?" He asked. She nodded. "Please, stay with me tonight…I'm drunk and you're keeping me from losing control." She obliged, and they went into his room, both preparing themselves for the emotional night that was ahead of them.

**AN: I don't really know how well this turned out. It was just something I came up with while listening to some Wizard Rock.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think of it? Reading reviews really make my days better. :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
